Toxin : The Son of Carnage
by Olreic
Summary: My own serie about Patrick Mulligan/Toxin, the third major symbiote in the Spider-Man serie. Take place a few days after the "Toxin" limited serie. Possibly apparitions of Spider-Man in future chapter.
1. Intro : Hunt in the night

**Toxin : The Son of Carnage**

This is my first attempt to make a fanfiction on this site. I'm french, so excuse me if my english isn't very good.

I really like the character of Toxin, and I regret Marvel didn't use him more : the idea of a superhero symbiote was, I think, pretty good. So I tried to imagine my own "Toxin" serie. It begun a few time after "Toxin : The Devil you know". This is just a beginning, I will pursuit if

Warning : I do not own Toxin, neither any member of his family. They're the property of Marvel Comics.

**Intro : Hunt in the night**

The thief was running in the street, terrified. The thing was following him, he was sure of it. And he couldn't do anything but run...

To his horror, he stop, discovering that the street he had taken leaded to no where. Shaking, he take his gun and look around him, waiting...

- _Looking for me ?_

The thief scream as curving, dark, claws-like fingers touched his elbow. He jumped away from them, as the creature merge from the dark.

It was partially humanoid, with a head, two arms and two legs. But it was very much taller than ordinary human, and incredibly muscled. Its skin was of a bloody red from the abdomen up, and dark blue from the abdomen down, with sort of tendrils on several parts of his body. Its seems to have no visible hair or nose, only two white, pupils-less eyes, and vicious fangs.

Panicking, the thief shoot. With incredible speed, the creature jumped, easily avoiding the fire, and raise its hand. A web-like substance was projected from his palm, hitting the man and sticking him against the wall.

- W... what are you. And what do you want.

- _You can call me Toxin. And I don't want anything from you. But the police will probably be very interested when they will find you here..._

The thief look at the creature with disbelief.

- You... are one of those good guys ?

-_ Yeah, I know it's difficult to believe. Don't look very much like one of them, do I ? No matter. You will probably never see me again... Good bye._

The creature then jumped in the air, projecting a new "web", and diseappear in the darkness.

Five minutes later, the thief was found by three policemen. Not without some difficulty, they eventually succeed to free him from the wall, and arrest him.

- This looks like Toxin's work, stated one of them looking at the web.

- Toxin ? The creature who captured Razor-Fist few days ago ?

- Yeah... Lucky he helped, weren't us ?

The two first policemen look at the third.

- You really speaks about him as if you know him, Patrick...

Patrick Mulligan just raised his elbow.

- Well, l saw him a few time, that's all... What are you thinking ? That I actually _am_ Toxin ?

The three of the burst in laugh.

Well, I stop here. Review, please. What do you think about this ? If I have good reviews, I will probably continue...


	2. Chapter 1 : Playtime

**Thank you for reviews. Here is the next chapter. I have some problems to find good villains, but I have a little idea for the main antagonist.**

**Warning : I do not own Toxin, Carnage, Venom, Spider-Man or the Kingpin, neither their related. They're all proprerty of Marvel Comics.**

**Chapter 1 : Playtime**

Police officer Patrick Mulligan finally go back home, in a very fine mood. Once time more, he had a very good day. On the three robbery he had to stop, no one managed. And he had only to use Toxin for the last...

Ten month. Almost Ten month had passed since he had crossed the way of Cletus Kassady, a cruel and psychopathic serial killer wearing a "symbiote", an alien, living suit who made him a horrible, powerful monster. The villain knew as Carnage.

Kassady's symbiote was "pregnant". But Carnage couldn't bear the idea, fearing that his future spawn would be more powerful than him. And he couldn't stop the birth. So, as soon as the new young symbiote was born, he implanted it into Mulligan, swearing to kill them both later.

At first, Pat didn't exactly understand what had happened to him. But then, his symbiote, named Toxin, matured enough to gain conciousness and form a suit around him. He then realized that this thing endanger his family, as Carnage attacked his wife, Gina and their son, Edward, in an intend to kill him. Using his own symbiote, and partially with Spider-Man's and Black Cat's help, Pat was able to defeat Carnage and his symbiotic father, Venom. But then, he had to temporary get away from Gina and Edward to protect then from his symbiote's aggressivity. He then helped Spider-Man to capture and put back in jail various villains, including King Cobra, the Wrecker, Piledriver and Razor-fist. The last one killed Jim, Pat's father, but Pat eventually found a way to co-operate peacefully with his symbiote. He was then able to go back to his family, and explained them why he walked out.

Now, his life was fine. Everything hasn't gone back to normal, of course, but he was at least again with his family, and has no more to much problems dealing with Toxin. He had reintegrated the police, giving him more ease to find and track criminel before capturing them as Toxin if he couldn't as himself. No one know about it, except for his wife and his old friend, Paul, who has promised to not tell anybody. Though Pat didn't really trusted him, as it was partially Paul's fault if Razor-Fist was able to kill his father, he hadn't revealed the secret yet.

Pat finally arrived to home. Gina welcomed him with a kiss on the cheek.

- Good day, Pat ?

- Fine. Where's Edward ?

- Sleeping.

Pat look at his watch, and realized it was already nine o'clock.

- Sorry. I'm loosing notion of time since a few days...

- No problem. I keeped some food for us...

The dinner was as quiet sa usual. Pat and Gina didn't have any real fight since he came back. She was just a little scaried at the beginning, but she now quite accepted her husband's double-life. However, she prefered to not talk too much about the symbiote, and had insisted for not telling it yet to their young son. Pat had easily agreed : he didn't want his young son to be involved in such dangerous stuff, especially when he could already himself become a danger...

As they finished their dinner, Pat heard a voice in his head.

- _Pat..._

Pat stopped eating and raise his head.

- Toxin ?

Gina look at him, guessing what was happening.

- _I'm boring, Pat... I want to go outside a little..._

- Can't you wait two hours again ?

- _Come on, please... You have been controlling all the day... And you promised me playtime..._

_- _Okay, Toxin. Just let me a few second to explain myself.

He then turned to Gina.

- He want to go outside. And I promised him... I'm sorry, but I must.

- No problem. Just try to not come back to late, this time... And be careful.

- Don't worry...

Pat stood up and went to the window, wich he opened. Slowly, a red substance merged from his skin and covered his body. His red and blue suit appeared, in his ordinary, mouthless and less muscled form, as he was when he was not fighting.

- _... I will be._

Toxin then jumped, shooting a symbiotic web, and disappear in the night.

*********************

Toxin was jumping between building, using his web to hang himself on building. As usual, Pat had agreed to let him every day two hours, during when he would be able to control him as he wanted. The only rules were to no commit robbery or homicide. At first, Toxin wasn't especially happy about this agreement, but he now had get used to it.

He finally stopped on the top of a bulding, looking around him and thinking how he could have fun this night. This was then he saw an explosion downstairs.

- _What was that ?_

Urged by his curiosity, the symbiote go down from the building, using his ability to change his color to camouflage himself. Hooded men were running to their cars, carrying large bag. Robbery was just to obvious, even for the childish alien.

- _Quite interesting... I don't think Pat will be angry if I prevent myself a robbery. After all, that what he always do... All I have to do is to not killed them._

As he though about it, his form begun to change : he became more muscled, and his mouth appear, with his vicious, scary fangs. Slowly, he come near the thieves...

The men couldn't see Toxin coming because of his camouflage, and they were too busy for that anyway.

- Hurry up, guys! said one of them. The Kingpin want us to bring all of that you know where...

As he spoke, Toxin approached him by behind, and, taking his original colours back, grapped him with one hand.

- What...

Before he could say anything more, Toxin threw him in another, knoking both of them out. Others turn to face him and drew their gun. But the alien was faster, and begun to shoot web, immobilizing most of them before they could fire. He then grabbed the last one with his right hand, as tendrils elongated around his left hand, forming something as an ax blade...

The symbiote stopped himself. He couldn't do that. He had _promised_ Pat he wouldn't killed anybody during his playtime. He had already disobeyed before, and nothing good had happenned then. Even for a thief, Pat probably wouldn't agree...

Growling, Toxin just knoked out the thief. Hearing the cops' siren, he he jump and crawled a wall, going away.

**I stopped here. As I promised, this chapter is quite longer than before. Sorry there aren't any real villain yet, but I have to think about it. But I promised I will introduce a new and powerful ennemi for Toxin.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Get him !

**I'm really glad my fic pleased. I'm now thinking about a character for Toxin's Nemesis, but I already have some idea for other villains. So here is another chapter.**

**Warning : I do not own Toxin, Venom, Carnage, Daredevil, Spider-Man or the Kingpin, neither their related. They're all the property of Marvel comics.**

**Chapter 2 : Get him !**

- Are you joking ?

- No, sir... I wouldn't dare...

Wilson Fisk, more known as the Kingpin, had stood up, his immense and imposing body dominating the man in front of him.

- But how ? You said me there was none of these damn superheros operating in this part of the city !

- Well, obviously, we were wrong... Our last robbery has been stopped by somebody. And since he did it _alone_, we're pretty sure it wasn't an ordinary human...

- Have you any information about him ?

- Yes. Not a lot, but we have. When they were arrested, our men were sticked on the walls with a web-like substance...

The Kingpin turn his head, interested.

- That looks like Spider-Man's trick.

- Yeah, except the web look like... this.

The man open a box, revealing the dark blue, symbiotic matter.

- Mhmm... I see... Spider-Man use white web, while this one is more blue or black... Did you analyse it ?

- I've send it for that, but it isn't finished yet. However, we get more by interrogating part of the men we freed. They talked about a creature with claws and fangs, who crawl walls and had superhuman strenght. The descriptions are close to villains as Venom or Carnage.

The Kingpin frown.

- Venom is currently in the Thunderbolts, and Carnage is dead. None of them would have spared the men anyway.

- I know. That's why we think it was another symbiote's work. Since a few day, people here speak about somebody with similar description, who would have send Razorfist back to Rykers. He called himself Toxin.

- What a well-used name. People of his kind really are poison for our work...

Though he didn't show it, the Kingpin was furious : his criminal empire had currently difficulties, since Daredevil nearly destroyed it and sent him in jail. He eventually managed to free himself, and now work on rebuilding his power, but had to fight several rivals, especially Hammerhead. This robbery had been supposed to bring him resources necessary. And now, he had to endure this "righter of wrong" version of Carnage !

- What must we do, boss ?

- Get him. Find him and get him. Alive or dead, no matter. I don't want him to ruin my plan again.

**************

Pat Mulligan awoke in his bed in his human form, his wife sleeping near him. Everything seemed normal, except he was still in his clothes. Discreetly, he seized his alarm clock, and, noting it was soon time to go back to work, got up, trying to not awake Gina. He quietly go out of the room and went to take breakfast.

- So, Toxin, he asked to his symbiote, have you a nice playtime yesterday ?

- Y_es, I have !_

- Didn't do some stupid thing, this time ?

- _No, really... Nothing wrong. I promise._

- Good. Because we will probably have another day working...

A few time later, he was as usual at the police station office with all his colleagues, taking coffee before the patrol.

- So, he asked, how are you, everybody ?

- Good, thank you, Pat. Another robbery has been stopped by Toxin yesterday.

Pat frowned.

- Toxin ? Are you sure ?

- Yeah. The Thiefs were found in similar conditions, and they described him.

- Was anybody hurt ?

- No, though one of them mentionned he thought that was going to happen.

Pat froze a few seconds, then regain his self-control.

- 'Scuse me, I need to go a few minutes. I'll be back soon.

And he get out of the room. As soon as he was sure he was alone, he begun to talk :

- Did you did last night ?

- _Yes._

- Why ?

- _I was looking for something amusing, and I though stop a robbery was a good idea. You cannot blame me for that, you always do the same._

- Yeah, but you could have said me...

- _I feared you would react like this..._

Pat calm himself. The symbiote was right : he didn't do anything wrong, this time. On the contrary, he did right. So why such a reaction ?

- Ok, forgive me. It's that I'm still a little nervous with what arrived at the beginning when we came to this agreement...

- _No problem._

And Pat go back to the room.

**Sorry I have to stop here. I promised there will be at least one real fight in the next chapter. If somebody could give me some idea for Toxin's villain, it would be helping well. I'm currently thinking about King Cobra's come back, but I'm not sure yet.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Fight and Shadowing

**Thank you for review and advice. I finally decided that I'll use the Thunderbolts as Toxin's ennemies, probably at least once in the fic. I just need to know a little more about them (especially about their composition and Songbird's and Penance's power), but after examinating a little more the comics' storyline I deduce that, indeed, Toxin was technically never registered. I'm working too on creating some characters of my own, especially one who may become Toxin's nemesis.**

**So, here is the next chapter :**

**Chapter 3 : Fight and Shadowing**

- So, what is it, this time ?

- Attack on an armored truck, I think. There is already men on the place. We'll arrive in a few minutes...

Paul and Pat were both in the police car, going to the road the attack had been located. It was only a few time since they've been alerted, but Pat was quiet in a hurry : if the responsible was a supervillain as he supposed, people could get hurt...

- Here we are.

The car stopped. Though they were still not too close, they could see the ripped truck out of the road. As they observed, Pat recognized a man dressed in dark green jacket and trousers, with brown boots, gloves and hood, a crowbar in his right hand and a bag in the other. Curiously, there was nobody other around.

- Hey! Paul exclaim. Don't us know this guy ? He's...

- I know. And we're definitely no match with him.

- So...

- So I think it's time for Toxin to do his work again...

Pat get out of the car and hide behind a car, and, after being sure nobody was seeing him, let his symbiote merge...

The man with the crowbar take the last bank tickets and put them in his bag. He then stand up and begun to get out, when he heard a voice :

- _So, Wrecker, already escaped from Rykers ? I **really** begun to think the wardens should change their job..._

He turn round and recognized the red and blue, mothless symbiote crawling on the truck's burning remains.

- You, again !? What are you doing here ?

- _Let's see... There is an half destroyed armored truck, you're stealing money, and you probably have already killed all the men who protected it... So what do you think I'm doing here ?_

The Wrecker's face turn from atonishment to anger.

- You won't beat me this time, Toxin. I'll crush you !

And he charged at him.

Toxin was quick enough to dodge, but the Wrecker had superhuman speed too, and immediatly attack again with his crossbar. This time, the strike was impossible to avoid, and Toxin take it, sending him several meters away. However, thanks to his stamina and healing factor, he quickly recovered, and jumped fast enough to not be hit a second time by the furious supervillain.

- "Man!" Mulligan thought. "I almost forgot how strong he was... Probably stronger than me..."

- "_So we can't beat him by just using force_..." thesymbiote mentally reply."_Maybe with cunning ?"_

- "Yeah. And I think I know a way..."

Toxin jumped again as the Wrecker attacked again, smashing the road with a punch. The villain then shoot an energy blast from his weapon, but missed him he raise his crossbar for a new strike, his ennemy go closer to the truck's shade and use his camouflage to hide himself.

- Where are you, coward ?

- _Here !_

The Wrecker turn over, and immediatly receive a web in his eyes. Surprise make him let go of his crossbar, who was quickly caught by Toxin elongating part of his tendrils.

_- _No! My source of power!

- _You may be powerful when you have you toy, but_ _I'm curious to see what you will do without it..._

Toxin charged the Wrecker and hit him in the chest, knocking him out. He then entraved him with web, and bring him to the police car.

- _It's done,_ he said to Paul, while his symbiote go back inside of his body. All we have to do now is to send him back to jail. I can't still believe he escape so quickly...

- No matter. You've beat him. Really good job, Pat! That was great!

- Thanks...

They both take the car, and go back to the post office with the Wrecker. But none of them notice that somebody was looking at them. Somebody... or rather something, as it wasn't really human.

- **_Well, well... Quite interesting..._**

****************

A few hours later, Pat, as Toxin again, was jumping between the building.

- I must say something, Toxin : when I have to go back home faster, I'm really glad you're here...

- _I suppose I must take this as a mark of affection..._

However, as he was jumping, five men observed him from a building.

- It's him ! I recognize him, he's the one who make our attack on the bank failed !

- Are you sure ?

- Yes ! Though I remember him as more muscular...

- Perfect ! If we get him, the Kingpin will reward us with enough money to flee from Mahattan...

- Of course. But we must be careful : don't forget this guy was strong enough to beat ten armed men. If we attack him right now, we'll probably be in jail before we can do anything.

- So, what do you suggest ?

- First, we must get informations about him. And then, when we'll know his weakness, we should be able to capture him...

- Right... But where is he, now ?

- What ?

The man who seems to be the chief go to the windows, rushing his minion. Toxin wasn't visible anymore.

- I can't believe it ? How could you let him go ?

- I don't know... He was here, on the building, and then... he dissappear. I didn't even saw him move...

- Gosh... it look like it will be harder than we thought...

***************

Toxin crawled on the wall, landed in front of his house and go back to his ordinary colors. When he had to come back home with his symbiote form, he always used camouflage in the last minutes before arriving, to avoid eventual shadowing. He had already loosed his father, and didn't want Gina and Edward get hurt too. After looking briefly around him, he changed back and entered.

**I end here. Sorry if it begins to become a little monotonous, but except if I change my mind, there will be more action next.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Problems with the government

**Finally, I decide to introduce the Thunderbolts. There could be some problems about them, because since I see them fight in only one comic (Civil War I), I don't know very much about them, so I'm not sure to use them all : for exemple, I think Songbird uses sound-based powers. Does that mean she's a perfect enemy against symbiotes, who fear sound for most ? If you have answer, they're welcome...**

**Chapter 4 : Problems with government**

- _Okay. I have her tracks._

It was almost midnight, but Toxin didn't feel as going back home : two hours ago, a only ten years old girl had disappear, and he was determined to find and save her if he could. Thanks to their parents, he had got part of a shirt who belonged to her, making him able to track her. Though he tried to stay quiet in order to not loose control on his symbiote's urge of violence, he felt furious : why kidnap a poor, innocent girl ? She wasn't even from a rich family, so it couldn't be to get a ransom. At least, he hoped she would be fine when he would found her...

As he run, he recognize the tracks, and stop in front of an old, abandoned building. Guessing this was the place, he crawled to the windows and look. A man was standing here, the girl's smell on him.

Toxin begun to growl, as his fangs and claws appeared. Roaring, he leaped in the room, breaking the windows, and seized the man. Ignoring his scream, he clung him to the wall and placed his monstruous face just in front of his.

- _Where is she ? Hope for you she's fine !_

Shaking, the man point at a door. Toxin sticked him against the wall with web and go to see. He found the little girl, tied up and gaged. When she saw him, her eyes widened.

- _Don't worry,_ he said as his mouth and his claws disappeared again. _I know I look scary... But I won't hurt you. I'm here to bring you back home. What's your name ?_

Using a symbiotic blade, he freed her. She look at him with curiosity.

- Mia. Who're you ?

- _Somebody who just can't stand men kidnapping and harming children. Call me Toxin._

- Toxin ? Why ?

- _Don't really know. I didn't really choose this name. But come on, I'll brought you back to your parents._

As he spoke, he took her and placed her on his back. She screamed as red tendrils surrounded her legs.

- _You don't have to be afraid. This is just to be sure you won't fall on the way._

- Fall ?

-_ Yes. Because we'll go by air._

Later, the kidnapper was in jail, and Toxin had brought the girl back to her family.

- Thank you, Toxin, she said as he was going to leave. And sorry for have been afraid of you at first.

- _Don't be sorry. I know I'm a monster._

- I don't think you're a monster. You may look like it, but you save my life. A real monster wouldn't have done that...

- _Thank you, Mia... and Good bye._

And he get out by the window. When he was far enough from the house, he change back to Mulligan.

- _Did you hear her ?_ the symbiote asked. _She told I wasn't a monster !_

- Yeah, and I guess she was right. You may not be really a monster after all...

- _Good to know that !_

Pat begun to walk.

- **_A minute, Mulligan..._**

Pat turned over, only to see a big black and white thing jump on him. He was now clunged on the wall, with a quite familiar face in front of him. He gapsed in surprise as he recognized him.

- Venom ?

- **_We need to talk, Mulligan... And we think you know about what..._**

- Well ... Yes _I did !_

The red and blue symbiote merged around Pat, forming Toxin again, and he pushed Venom away, freeing himself.

- _So you're back, "Grandfather"... What do you want from me again ? You look quite different than the last time..._

Venom smiled hideously.

- **_We have more than just our look changed..._**

As he spoke, something like a laser hit Toxin, sending him in a car.

- _Who... ?_

A woman in a black and yellow suit appeared, hovering on the ground.

- You should show more courtesy when you're adressing to government agents, Fangface.

- _Government agent ? What does that mean ? And who are you ?_

- I'm Moonstone, field leader of the Thunderbolts team, whose Venom is part of. And you, Patrick Mulligan, a.k.a Toxin, are under arrest.

Toxin look at them incredously.

- _Is that a joke ? The government recruit _Venom_ as an agent ? You fools !_

_- **Be careful about what you say, cop...**_

_- The only thing I'll be careful about is to flee from you !_

Toxin rushed Venom and jumped on a wall, projecting a web on Moonstone, immobilizing her. The woman became intangible and pass through the matter, but when she could finally look around her, Toxin was gone.

- Where is he ?

- **_We'll find him._**

- Try to not kill him, Venom. Our order is to bring him alive.

- **_You silly, don't have to worry about that. Don't remember what happened to us the last time we tried to disobey ?_**

- Alright. Then, get him.

Venom agreed and ran after his "grandson", decided to capture him.

**I stop there. As you probably guessed, that's not the last chapter where I'll use the Thunderbolts : they will probably have an important place in the story. I'm thinking too about an possibly Carnage's come back, but I'm not sure that's a good idea, since technically he's dead, and it would be difficult to explain his resurrection (especially since he was killed by somebody as powerful as Sentry). Anyway, Toxin _will_ have a powerful enemy, who may be another symbiote.**

**Review, please.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Symbiote vs Symbiote

**I've read a little more about symbiotes, so I think I can continue this fic. As I though a long time ago about it, here is a fight between Toxin and Venom/Mac Gargan.**

**Chapitre 5 : Symbiote VS Symbiote**

While Venom was trying to sense his track, Toxin run. For the first time since his fight with Razor-fist, he found himself as the prey. And he really didn't like this...

"I just can't believe they accept Venom... The government has just become crazy since this Superhuman Registration Act..."

_"There is something about Venom too... He was different than the last time..."_

"What do you mean ?"

_"I'm not sure, but I think this wasn't the same guy who wore the symbiote..."_

"What ? But then, how did he know us ?"

_"You know that symbiote can communicate telepathically with their host... I would bet he gave all the memory about us to him..."_

"So that's why he knew my name... Then, does that mean he know about... Gina and Edward ?"

_"I don't like to say that, but i think yes."_

"LET'S GO BACK HOME !"

Faster and more frightened than ever, he leaped from buildings to buildings, afraid for his wife and his son. However, as he was going, something hit him in the back, slashing his suit and his skin.

- _Yeaaarg !_

Screaming in pain, he stopped on a roof to take the missile out of his flesh and examine it. His wound quickly healed and disappeared, but he was astonished as he discovered what just hurt him.

A card. Not even a weapon : just an ordinary, paper playcard.

He then heard somebody snigger behind him.

- Surprised ?

Toxin turn over and saw a man in black and grey suit, wearing a mask with a strange, eye-like symbol on the forehead. The man was sneering, and still had cards in his hand.

- _You're from the Thunderbolts too, aren't you ?_

- Correct, cop. You can call me Bullseyes. So now, will you follow me quietly, or do I have to slash you a second time ?

As an answer, Toxin shoot a web toward him. Bulleyes dodged it with amazing speed, and immediatly replied by throwing another card. However, this time, the symbiote and his host saw it arrive. What's more, the symbiote gave Mulligan superior speed and reflex. As the card approach, he grabbed it with two finger just before it hit his face, and tore it.

- _I'm not in mood to play poker with you... Now, get out of my way, before I become really vicious..._

Bullseyes seems to ignore his threat, and throw several other cards nearly at the same time. Toxin dodged them without any problems, pounced on the assassin and tied him up in a web cocoon.

_- You made me loose enough time... I really have to go, but before..._

He raised his hand toward the bound Bullseyes. Blade-like missives burst out of his wrist, slashing air, and stopped in the wall, just near the man's cheek.

- _Just to show you're not the only one who can fire tiny objects... Good bye._

He then was going to leave... when a well-known black creature appear suddendly from behind the building and attacked him.

- **_Did you really thought you could escape usss ? _**Venom said. **_You may have defeated usss once, but thisss time, we're sssstronger than before !_**

He was right. When Toxin tried to free himself from Venom's grip, it seemed more difficult than during their first fight. Obviously, this new host was stronger than the first. However, Toxin was still strong enough to push him back.

- _I don't care how strong you are, Venom. I really haven't time for that. So, please, get out of my way !_

_- **Ssssorry for that, but we won't let you go sssso easily !**_

The two symbiotes tackled each other, and falled together from the building. As they were still falling, Toxin shoot a web to hang on a wall, while Venom grip his leg.

- _You really headstrong ! _Toxin growled. _Can't you just leave me alone ?_

_- **Even if we wanted, we wouldn't be able to do it ! Our order is to bring you alive, and we aren't able to disobey.**_

_- Gosh, I didn't remember you to be so obedient !_

Venom howled in anger and raised his free hand toward him, but Toxin just hit him in the face, making him lost his grip. As him, Venom shoot a web, and begun to follow him.

"He will probably not let us go so easily. And I don't see any way to get rid of him..."

_"I see one. Let's go back to him and fight."_

"But..."

_"We're still strong enough to match with him, Pat. And since he won't let us escape, I see no other way than deal with him as we did with Bullseyes"_

"He's a lot stronger than him !"

_"Just trust me for this time."_

Pat paused a few second before reply.

"Alright. I hope you're right..."

Toxin stopped on a wall and turn over, as he begun to turn in his battle form, with his fangs and claws.

_- I'm waiting you, Venom. Come on and let's fight !_

**_- With pleasure, "grandssssson" !_**

Venom stopped just in front of him, and for minute, they stared at each other, growling. Then, something merged from lower part of Venom's back and charge at Toxin, who had to dodge before being able to see what it was. However, he could then see it clearly.

It was a tail. A black, scorpion-like tail, with a vicious stinger.

- _Where did you get this ? You couldn't do that before, right ?_

_- **You have that correct, cop. Let'ssss sssay we got a few upgrade about hosssst !**_

Toxin then realize : the new man wearing the Venom symbiote already powers of his own, making the symbiote able to use them. That was probably why he was stronger too : the host must already have superhuman strenght...

Venom raise his tail to hit again, but this time, Toxin react : using his tendril, he grabbed the tail, and seized it with his two hands.

- **_What are you..._**

Using a good part of his strenght, he destabilized his ennemy, lifted him still by his tail and send him away. As Venom was trying to grab something or cling walls with web, Toxin go away as fast as he could. Venom has been stronger than he had espected, and he couldn't continue the fight, but he had distracted him enough to go away without being followed again. What's more, he begun to feel unusually tired...

**I stopped here. Review please. By the way, I warned I will probably introduce Eddie Brock as Anti-Venom in the next chapter. If you disagree with this, don't hesitated to say it.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Real troubles begin

**Finally, I won't introduce Anti-Venom yet; Instead, I'll use a new, fan-made character, named Radiance. Thanks to KPenDragon, the creator of this character, who agreed me to use her in my fic.**

**Warning : I do not own Toxin, the Kingpin, the Shocker, Radiance and the Thunderbolts. Toxin, the Kingpin, the Shocker and the Thunderbolts (including Norman Osborn) are the property of Marvel Comics. Radiance is a fan-made character who belongs to KPenDragon on DeviantArt.**

**Chapter 6 : Real troubles begin**

Gina yelled in atonishment as she saw her husband arriving by the window and falling on the ground.

- Pat! What happenned to you ?

She go to him as he change back to human.

- I don't know... I feel... weak. Very weaker than usual. Something is wrong with me... Or with the symbiote.

- _No! I didn't do anything, Pat, I swear! It's not my fault!_

Worried, Gina put her hand on Pat's forehead.

- Gosh! You're feverish! You must immediatly go to bed...

***********

- WHAT ?!! she Kingpin yelled. Are you sure about that ?

- Yes, sure. The Thunderbolts are in this part of Mahattan, and they attempted to arrest Toxin.

- That's even worst than before. Toxin was already annoying when he attacked my minions and caused my plans to fail. But if now, he attracts other superheroes and government agents, it'll be impossible to work here! We really must find and destroy him once for all!

- So what do you suggest, Boss ?

The imposing man stay silent for a while.

- I'll definitively take him seriously. And, to begin, call the Shocker...

***********

- So he escaped you ? Osborn asked.

The Thunderbolts were looking at the screen showing their leader's face. All of them were here : Moonstone, Venom, Bullseyes, Radioactive man, Songbird, Penance and the Swordman. And all of them were quite anxious about Norman Osborn's reaction.

- **_We nearly had him,_** Venom said. **_But he was then able to distract usssss enough to get out._**

- And you can't track him anymore ?

- **_Loosed his track. Remember Carnage once developed the ability to escape symbiote's detection. We guessssss he gained thisss ability as well._**

- Great. We cannot locate him anymore with Venom's tracking hability, and we still don't know where he and his family live, now...

- So we'll have to find another way to find him... Is there any particular way to find a symbiote ?

- Well, I don't know exactly, but...

Norman break off when he saw Venom standing up and looking around him.

- What is it, Gargan ?

- **_There is another sssymbiote near... We can sssensssse him._**

- Is it Toxin ?

- **_We cannot tell... but it might be... We'll deal with him._**

- No, wait...

But Venom was already gone.

- Man, we really need that! Now, he'll attack Toxin again, and probably let him escape if he doesn't kill him...

- Follow him. We already have too much problems. The sooner we'll get rid of this "Toxin", the better it will be.

*************

Venom crawled, looking for his prey. He had sensed it, and he knew it was close. Finally, he saw somebody on the top of a building. Without thinking more, he leap roaring.

- **_You should have know you could not esssscape me, Toxin!_**

But he quickly realized he had made a mistake : it was not Toxin. It was another symbiote.

This symbiote's host had to be a girl, judging by her silhouette and her long, white and black hair. Like Toxin, her face was mouthless with white, lens-like eyes. However, her colours were radically different : her head was totally black but the eyes, the hair and two white stripes on the cheeks. Most of her body was pink, with several other white stripes on her arms and legs. But her forearms, forelegs, pelvis and torso where black, looking like some sort of clothes.

When she saw Venom arrived, she immediatly jumped, avoiding him, and stopped in front of him. Venom stared at her.

- **_Who are you ?_**

_- I was going to ask you the same question._

There was some hostility in her voice : obviously, she didn't appreciate to be attacked.

- **_We were looking for another symbiote. But, since you aren't him, We'll content ourself with you!_**

He tried to attack her again, but she dodged once more, and replied by hitting him in the face. Venom roared in pain and stepped back, as she kicked him with her two feets, then used web to swig toward him. He finally fall from the building, only saving himself by shooting web too. When he finally came back to the top of the building, he discovers she wasn't here anymore, and growled.

- **_Once we've deal with Toxin, we'll make ourself sure that she'll never humiliate ussss again like that..._**

**_A/N_**

**Once time more I stop here. But I wonder if I will continue, as it seems nobody read my fic anymore : I do not get coms anymore. Too bad... I really enjoy to use Toxin as a character... Does my fic suck ?**

**However, if there is still some who read this fic, would you like to see Carnage and/or Razor-fist coming back ?**

**Thanks again to KPenDragon for agreeing to let me use Radiance.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Radiance

**Here is a new chapter, probably one of my longest chapters. Please reviews.**

**Chapter 7 : Radiance**

Pat awoke later in his bed. He felt better, though still a little weak. Gina was looking at him.  
- Do you feel better?  
- Well… Guess I will… How long did I sleep?  
- Nearly three hours. I stayed awaken to watch over you.  
- What?!!  
Pat abruptly got up, but immediately felt pain in his head. Gina tried to stop him.  
- Don't try to get up. You must stay here and rest.  
- No! I must find go and find a doctor! I don't know exactly what's happening to me, but I'm pretty sure that's something concerning the symbiote. And I must find out what.  
_"Hey! I already said you I didn't do anything… "_  
"I said it probably was something concerning you, no that you were the cause."  
This answer seemed to appease Toxin, but Gina stared at her husband with anxiety.  
- Are you sure you have to go out? I can call a doctor here if you want…  
- Thank you, Gina, but you can't. If a doctor comes to examine me here, he'll have to see Toxin and deduce my identity. No, I must go myself see a doctor as Toxin. There is no other way.  
- Very well. But be more careful than ever. I'm not sure your alien suit will be able to protect you this time.  
- Don't worry again. I'll be okay. I promise.  
The symbiote covered him, and he got out by the window once time more.

Nearly an hour later, Toxin was still looking for a doctor or a hospital. This time, he began to really get alarmed: the longer he stayed with his symbiote on him, the worst he felt. And, he currently felt very, very weak. He had to find quickly, or he would rather not imagine what would happen…  
Suddenly, as he was going down to see lower floors, something looking like a shockwave hit him in the chest, causing him to let his web go of and fall on the pavement.  
- So, you're the famous Toxin? Nice to meet you…  
Toxin slowly got up from his knees, and saw a man in a yellow suit with strange, mechanical gauntlets.  
- Who are you? And what do you want?  
- Call me the Shocker. I'm a professional villain, and I've been hired to deal with you. The Kingpin is thick to have people of your kind ruining his job.  
"Great!" Pat thought. "Now, I've government agent _and_ villains wanting to get me. And I'm weakened with that. That's definitely not my day…"  
_"Sorry I put you in that mess…"_  
"Don't be. You did the right thing when you prevent this bank attack. Now, let's get out of here."  
After this brief mental conversation, Toxin tried to tackle the Shocker. But the villain was quick to react, and fired another shockwave. The symbiote and his host yelled together in pain as the strike flew them away.  
"What's happening? Usually, we would be though enough to take this without real pain or damage…"  
_"We're weaker than usual, remember!"_  
"Well… Just as I was saying, this is definitely not my day!"  
Before he could do anything more, the Shocker shoot him again, knocking him out.  
- Well, the Kingpin will be glad to see what I'm going to bring to him…  
He came near…  
- **_Don't even touch him! He's oursssss!_**  
The Shocker turned over, and saw a well-know black creature.  
- Venom!  
- **_Yessss! Get away from him! We've to deal perssssssonally with our "grandsssson"… _**  
- I don't take orders from traitors who accepted to work for government to get out of jail without escaping!  
- **_Oh, we fear you missssundersssstood… That wasn't an order… That was a warning! Leave him to ussss if you care about your life!_**  
Knowing the violence the person he was talking to was capable of, the Shocker stepped back a little, quite worried.  
- You won't dare seriously _kill_ me… not when the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are watching you and able to shock you if you just try…  
- **_Are you so sure about that ?_**  
The vicious monster then tackled the villain. As they began fighting, they didn't notice a thin, feminine silhouette coming near the still unconscious Toxin.  
- _Hey! Wake up!_  
Hearing the whisper, Toxin finally came back to himself, and partially saw the figure talking to him, as she was in the shadows.  
- _Who… Are you again?_  
- _We haven't time for that sort of thing! Come on while your two enemies are still fighting!_  
Looking quickly around him, Toxin immediately understood what she was talking about, and followed her. They both fled spinning web, and were already out of view when Venom and the Shocker finally notice their victim's disappearance.  
- He's got away!  
- **_That'sssss all your fault, you idiot! If you had ssssstayed out of my way as we ssssaid you, he would already be in our claws!_**  
- The Kingpin hired me to get him, and a deal is a deal! I'll get him, no matter what you think about that!  
- **_Not if we bring you to SHIELD before! At least, we would be ssssssure you won't bother ussss then!_**  
- That won't be so easy, the Shocker reply, before abruptly firing a shockwave in Venom face. Taking advantage of his enemy's surprise and pain, he went away too.  
- **_Cursssse them all! This is the third persssson who esssscape usss this night! We crush them aallll!_**

- _I think we can stop, now. They won't be able to track us so far._  
Toxin approved, and both of them stopped. As he was taking back his breath, he stared at her, curious to see who just saved his life.  
She was a girl-like, mouthless creature, with black head and body, white lens-like eyes, a long white and black hair, pink and white arm and legs and something like black boots and gloves. However, looking closer, he could see that, just as for him, what seemed to be her clothes were in fact organic.  
- _You're… wearing a symbiote too?_  
- _Aye, though I would rather say I'm a symbiote wearing a body…My name is Radiance. And you… I think I heard them call you Toxin._  
Toxin tried to answers, but all he was able to do was a groan before collapsing.  
- _Are you okay? You really don't seem…_  
- _I'm thick. I need… to see… a doctor!_  
- _I see… I know a little this street, and there is one near. Come._

- _So, what is it, Doctor?_  
- Nothing to really worry about. I think I've just what you need here…  
Doctor Helena Carter was a twenty-five, brown-haired woman with a quite lovely face. She had proved to be rather nice, and had immediately agreed to examine Toxin without knowing who he was.  
- In fact, your symbiote needs a particular substance to keep itself healthy. And this substance is especially present… in chocolate.  
As she was speaking, she offered him a bar of chocolate. He was quite surprised, but ate it anyway, and immediately felt his strength come back.  
- So, do you feel better?  
- _Yes, I do. So this means I'll have to eat chocolate more often?_  
- Yes. It will probably cost you quite a fortune, but you will have to eat chocolate more regularly if you want to prevent something like this from happening again.  
- _That's actually the last of my problems. Thank you for everything, doctor._  
- You're welcome. Good bye.  
While she was going back to her work, Toxin went outside and rejoined Radiance, who was waiting.  
- _So, was she able to do something?_  
- _Yes. Thank you. But by the w ay, why did you help me since? What were you doing here?_  
Radiance stared at him in a way somehow strange.  
- _This black guy… Venom attacked me a few minute before. If I understood him well, he had sensed my track and mistaken me for you. As he was a symbiote too, I was curious to know more about him, and I followed him. That's when I saw you unconscious while he was fighting with this guy in disguise…_  
- _I see… But why did you help me anyway?_  
- _I don't know exactly. Usually, I don't care about that sort of battle, except if I'm forced to. But here, I felt as if I had to do something. O, and beside, maybe you can help me too…_  
Toxin looked at her suspiciously.  
- _And what sort of "help" would you like from me, exactly?_  
- _Well... I would like you to teach me._  
- _To teach you what?_  
- _Everything I don't know. About life, and all of that…_  
- _Do you mean you don't know that? Didn't your host learn you something?_  
- _No. That's a long story…And I would rather not talk about it, at least now. Good bye!_  
She spinned a web and disappeared in the night. Toxin stayed here a minute, looking in the direction she had taken.  
"What a strange girl… Nothing like any symbiote I met before…"  
"_Aye, really strange… Well, we probably should go back home too?_"  
"Yes, you're right."

**I stop here for now. If some are interested, a new villain is going to appear soon.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Klindras Labs

**Finally, I wrote a new chapter! Here I introduced some heroes and villain from a story I'm working on with a friend...**

**Chapter 8 : Klindras Labs**

- Have you located him ?  
- Aye, he's near the next bridge...  
- Are you sure it's him ?  
- I am. Only King Cobra would have been able to enter in this lab and escape using piping...  
- You've that right. So prepare to get him.  
The policeman agreed, and charged his gun. Soon, the villain would arrive. And he and his comrades will have to do would be to ambush him and shoot him with these sedative syringes...  
After a short waiting, they finally saw a human silhouette with a Cobra-like hood arrive, swinging in air with his elongated arm.  
- What the...  
- You see him ?  
- Yes, I think. But that's strange. He isn't using the same way to move than usual...  
- Maybe he gaigned new powers since his escape.  
- Aye... Maybe...  
- No matter. Fire!  
- But...  
- He just stole a confidential microchip from Klindras Labs. Fire!  
The Policemen obeyed, and shoot at him. The strange character scream in pain, and falled on the bridge. They immediatly surrounded him.  
- Alright, Cobra, you're under arr...  
The cop stopped as their seemingly prisonner stood up.  
It wasn't King Cobra. He's the same hood and a green and brown suit with scale-like motives, yes, but his suit's design was different. It was most green, with parts brown and a black snake drawn from his torso to around his waist and left leg. His face wasn't visible, hidden by a green mask looking like a reptile face, with yellow lentils and only a slit for the mouth. He looked at them, and hissed furiously, showing vicious fangs and a sharp, pointed tongue.  
- Aw, Man! What's that th...  
A long reptile tail merged from behind the creature, and threw most of the cops away.  
- King Cobra doesn't have a tail! That's not him!  
- Then, who's this guy ?  
Without even caring about them anymore, the creature jumped and and go away, still swinging.

***********

Toxin arrived to the post office as usual, hid, quickly change back to Patrick Mulligan and entered. Pat was in a pretty good mood today : the Thunderbolt had not attacked him since his encounter with Radiance, and he had almost fight no supervillains in the week. Only a few attack from the Shocker, who he easily defeated now that he had his strenght back. It seemed to him that nothing could spoil this day...  
- Hello, guys! he claimed as he joined his comrades Paul Meadows and Jack Carrow.  
- Hi, Pat. You seem really happy, today...  
- O, I'm!  
- Then that's good, because you'll probably need it...  
Pat frowned.  
- What do you mean ?  
Carrow shew him a file.  
- Last night, a secret microchip was stolen in Klindras Laboratory. The thief was able to escape, but cops were able to see he was a superhuman.  
- Vrandras Laboratory ?  
- A french scientist society's branch in America. I think it's currently dealing with OsCorp...  
Pat sighed.  
"Great. I should have known this would not be long..."  
"_Come on, Pat, try to see the thing from the good side..._"  
"O, because there _is_ a good side ?"  
"_Well... Okay, forget what I just said..._"  
- At first, Carrow continued, they thought it was the supervillain King Cobra, who escaped from Rykers a few month ago. Besides, he seemingly had very similar habilities. But when they nearly capture him, they saw it wasn't him. He, or it... was somebody different.  
- Have you got something from him ? Part of his suit, for exemple ?  
- Unfortunately, not. All we have is these images, taken from surveillance cameras in the Labs.  
As he spoke, he shew a TV near them. Pat sat down, watch it, and saw a strange man in a green and brown suit, with a tail and a snake-like mask. That was right : he looks a little like Cobra, but it was obviously not him.  
- I see... Do we know exactly what was the microchip he stole ?  
- No. As I said you, it was classed top secret, and Klindras Labs' director refused to say anything about what it was. According to him, it was directly linked to American government...  
"American government ? Oho, this is _very_ interesting..."  
"_Are you thinking about the same thing than me ?_"  
"Yes I'm... And though it's foolish, I think that's just what we'll do..."

**********  
Once the day finished, Pat said goodbye to Jack and Paul and go. However, as he was out of the Office, he hid again in a dark street, take his cell phone and call.  
- Gina ? Excuse me, but I'll probably be late for the dinner tonight. You can begin like me.  
- What the matter ? Another supervillain ?  
- That's what I think, but I'm not sure yet. Don't worry, I'll be back after.  
- I'm getting sick of having you risking your own life while I'm stuck at house...  
- That's not a big problem. Take care of Edward. See you later.  
He then closed his cell phone, put it in his pocket and changed into Toxin, before going. A few minute later, he was in front of Klindras Labs.  
"Alright. Now, all I have to do is enter here without being noticed..."  
"_That's not a serious problem for us..._"  
The symbiote change his colours, until his camouflage made him perfectly unvisible.  
"Here we go!"  
Toxin approach the building wall-crawling, looking for a good way to go inside. Finally, he saw an air duct entrance, opened it and go.  
After crawling in the duct for a hour, he stopped.  
"_I sense a lot of chemical produces downstairs... I think it's the good place to look at_"  
Toxin quickly found an issue and entered in the room.  
As he had expected, it was a laboratory, with computers, various jars and containers, microscopes and machines.  
"Well... _That's_ a lab! Well, let's look what they're working about..."

**I have to stop here. Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter will arrive as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Spider, Snake and Mongoose

**Chapter 9: The Spider, the Snake and the Mongoose**

Toxin began searching as discreetly as a human with a symbiote could, wich was not nothing. However, even after nearly an hour, he had not found anything.  
"_Have you tried on the computers ?_" Toxin suddenly asked.  
"You're right, I almost forgot... But there will probably have a password..."  
"_And you cannot pass through it ?_"  
"I'm a policeman, Toxin. Not a hacker or an informatician..."  
"_Then what do we do ?_"  
"Guess we can just..."  
But, before they could finish their mental dialogue, an alarm rang out.  
"How...? "  
"_No matter! Let's get out of here!_"  
But, before he could even move, every door closed, and he smelt something strange in the air.  
"Gas!" he suddenly understood. "Chloroform… or something like that… They're trying to put us to sleep!"  
"_No way! We must… get…_"  
The symbiote was unable to finish his sentence. The gas was acting, and both he and his host fell in sleep.

It took probably a lot of time for them to recover, but, finally, they both woke up.  
"Aw, my head… Where are we?"  
"_I don't know…_"  
Toxin looked around him, and discovered he was... he was in a cage. Furious, he tried to twist the bars. No way: he couldn't even make them shiver.  
- Adamantium bars. Especially conceived for superhuman freaks like you. You'll never be able to escape…  
Toxin looked over: staying in shadow, a man was watching him. He immediately noticed the red suit and the French accent in the voice.  
- _Who are you? And why did you put me in this cage?_  
- And what were you doing in my labs? You illegally entered here, there is nothing wrong to put you here before calling police…  
Furious, Toxin, after vainly trying to twist bars, begun to bite them.  
- Stop this, my dear friend, you'll just break you teeth… And I would prefer to keep you unharmed…  
- _What do you mean ?_  
- As I just said, what you just did was illegal. Besides, you're technically considered as a criminal, since you're not registered. So, if I want, I can very well call the SHIELD or the Thunderbolt so they put you in jail. However, I don't think that the best I can do with you…  
Toxin growled. Did this man thought to…  
- You're really an interesting creature, Toxin. There are no much symbiotes like yours, and you're one the most powerful of them. Actually, you would be very much more useful here as a subject than in a somehow alternate dimension as a prisoner…  
- _You're considering about keeping me as a laboratory rat?_  
- Why not?  
- _You can't! If somebody should discover this…_  
- Nobody will. And even if that happens, I have enough money to buy all Manhattan's silence. No doubt your… cooperation will bring me very much more than the microchip I lost. Good night, Mr Toxin…  
And the man went away, still in the shadow, making Toxin unable to see his face.  
"Okay… What are we going to do, know?"  
"_I don't know… wait! Do you see this remote on the table next our cage?_"  
There was effectively a table just next them, where they could see a remote with a red button. Pat gasped.  
"You think this is…"  
"_I am sure. They probably thought we would be unable to take it since we're in a cage._"  
"Yes. But with one of your tentacles…"  
"_We'll get it more than easily!_"  
"That seems quite strange to me. This man, whoever he is, knows us. Or why would he have used this adamantium cage? And he'll let us escape just because he forgot the remote here? Too easy, that doesn't make any sense…"  
"_No matter. For now, we must just get out of here. Let's take it!_"  
After another sec of hesitation, Toxin used a tentacle to grasp the remote and get it. He then pressed the button, and the door immediately opened.  
"I can't believe they underestimate us so much… Well, let's get out of here, now!"  
And, breaking a wall, he jumped toward another building. But, as he was disappearing, the strange man who had just talked to him looked at him, smiling.  
Well, well… It seems that he acts just like I thought he would…

************  
Toxin crossed the city. This time, he was looking for the guy who looked like King Cobra : since Klindras Labs probably wouldn't accept to give him information, only this guy could. No matter how.  
Unfortunately, that wasn't as easy as usual. He didn't have any piece of the man's suit, and he was nearly sure somebody like this would be good to hide and escape...  
- Looking for something, Toxin ?  
Recognizing the voice, Toxin stopped and turned around. Seeing the red and blue, web-stylized design, he imediatly recognize his speaker.  
- _Spider-Man ?!!!_  
- Aye, that's me! It has been a while, hasn't it ? I've heard you did a pretty good job...  
The Symbiote hero jumped on the building and stopped in front of his old arachean friend.  
- _Good to see you again... But I thought you had flee from Manhattan since this silly Superhuman Registration Act..._  
- I had. I'm back just for a while. But, since I saw this story about Klindras Labs, I believed I might give you a hand....  
- _And you were right. Because this story is a little complicated..._  
And Toxin explained the Web-slinger what he just learnt about Klindras Labs.  
- O, I see... That's very curious... You're right, we should better find this snake guy...  
- Can you do something about that ?  
- I'll will try... I may be able to localize him with my spider-sense... Well, lets go!

And the two heros begun swinging together in the city, looking for the strange reptilian thief.

***********

- So you're sure it was him ? the man ask.  
- Yes, sire. According to what the policemen said, it was. Nobody except him would be able to steal it so easily.  
- I see... So they follow us even here. I thougt they would stay in France... But it seems that they want this microchip really badly. Well... if they want to play, I'll play too.  
- What must we do, sir ?  
- According to the Superhuman Registration Act, our man is a criminal here, and very much more than in Paris. So we might already rely on the police. But, just in case, I will send my own forces.  
Still in the shadow, he press a button. Another man, wearing a strange brown, fair-like suit with claws on his hands.  
- Mongoose... I think you've still a rancor against him ?  
- Yes, sir...  
- Then, get him and bring me the microchip back.

************

- So, have you any idea why this guy stole the microchip.  
- _No. Why ?_  
- I don't know. It might have help us... Hey, look!

Toxin and Spider-Man stopped. The man they were looking for was here, in front of them, standing on the top of a building.

- What is he doing here ? And why isn't he fleeing ?  
- _Maybe he want to talk_  
- Well, lets see...

The two of them approach him.  
As they came, the strange character look at one of them.

- You're the one called Toxin, aren't you ?


End file.
